Aichi Senki
by Soyashi
Summary: Quand tu mets les personnages de Vanguard à la Sauce "Arslan Senki"... ça donne ça! Je peux pas faire mieux en résumé vu que voilà... c'est tout à fait ça en somme... une sorte de crossover d'univers! - KaiChi et d'autres couples à venir
1. Chapitre I - Au Crépuscule d'Ecbatana

Yaho ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Mais, je ne pouvais plus écrire dernièrement car, je passais un concours (donc révisions obligent) mais aussi car, je suis tombée malade et que je veux pas écrire de la mer** entre autres en voulant écrire quelque chose vite et sans motivation... je trouve que quand c'est comme ça, y a que du « caca » qui en ressort pour parler assez trash =x

En tout cas, je reviens petit à petit en écrivant des choses doucement en ce moment (en le faisant à mon rythme et en vérifiant du mieux que je peux les fautes pour en laisser le moins possible) et pour commencer, j'ai eu l'idée de faire du Cardfight Vanguard à la Sauce « Arslan Senki », vu que je suis en train de me remater cette anime et que oh mon dieu ! Je trouve qu'on peut très bien juxtaposé les persos de VG à ceux de cet anime !C'est tout simplement magique !

Du coup, je vous ponds ce premier chapitre pour bien commencer avec toujours mon couple phare le Kaichi ! Mais y en aura sûrement d'autres par la suite aussi.

Au début, je comptais écrire qu'un gros OS mais, j'ai tellement d'idées que finalement, ce sera plusieurs OS qui se suivront plus ou moins ! Voili voilou voilà ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =3

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier - Au Crépuscule d'Ecbatana**

 _Aujourd'hui, le soleil trônait où dans le ciel, baignant de sa chaleur le peuple Parse. La capitale Ecbatana était bruyante et pleine de vie comme à son habitude mais, bientôt des cris se firent entendre... perturbant les activités quotidiennes de la cité. Ils furent peu après rejoint par des bruits d'armures, le tintement des armes de fers_ **(*)** _ainsi que des pas retentissants de nombreux soldats à travers les rues._ Un événement venait d'avoir lieu, un événement pour le moins inattendu mais, aussi fâcheux.

 _Un jeune homme bien bâti s'affairait à prendre soin de sa montre quand l'agitation parvint à ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils... ce n'était pas normal. Le châtain, qui possédait une coupe particulière qui partait dans une énorme mèche unique montante d'un côté de son crâne, délaissa sa monture et commença à s'avancer vers la porte pour se quérir de la raison de ce brouhaha, ne put finir de s'avancer vers celle-ci qu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même._

 _Un jeune soldat venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, complètement essoufflé, il dut reprendre son souffle quelques instants avant de parler de manière compréhensible puis, il s'exclama avec une expression affolée :_

\- C'est terrible Général Kai ! Le Prince Aichi a été pris en otage par un prisonnier Lusitanien !  
 _  
A cet instant même, le sang de l'homme aux yeux émeraude ne fit qu'un tour. Les traits du visage se crispèrent avant qu'il ne poussa un grognement mécontent. Sur ce, il ne réfléchit pas d'avantage. Il s'avança vers son cheval d'un noir de jais, le détacha, vérifia la selle puis, le chevaucha. Il se tourna ensuite vers le soldat et s'exprima sur un ton tranchant et un regard à glacer le sang :_

\- Dans quel direction sont-ils ?

* * *

 _Il venait de le retrouver et à peine, le voyait-il basculer dans le vide, entraîné par le prisonnier dans sa chute de l'autre côté de la muraille. Le brun se figea et son sang se glaça à un tel point qu'il se sentit blêmir comme jamais._

\- PRINCE AICHI !

 _S'écria-t-il alors qu'il descendit de sa monture pour s'élancer à pied vers le bord de la muraille. Complètement mort d'inquiétude, il se pencha et soupira de soulagement en voyant le bleuté et son kidnappeur ressortant des eaux, aidés par des commerçants se trouvant près de la rive. Il vit ensuite le prisonnier s'élançait rapidement vers un cheval, coupé ce qui le retenait attaché d'un coup de lame puis, prendre place dessus avant de partir au galop vers l'horizon, sous les cris révoltés des commerçants._

 _A présent, sûr de la sécurité de son protégé, il demanda un arc et des flèches à un soldat non loin puis, arqua celui-ci, visant du mieux qu'il pouvait le fuyard. De dos, il ne se doutait pas qu'un des meilleurs archers le viser actuellement et continuait sans route à grande vitesse pour quitter le royaume de Parse. Kai aiguisa sa vision, plissant les yeux pour viser au mieux. Il était près à lâcher la flèche qui transpercerait mortellement ce malotru quand une forme se positionna dans la direction qu'il visait. Pas dans la ligne de mire mais, se mettant du mieux qu'il pouvait à un endroit où le général pouvait le voir, du bas de la muraille, le prince à la chevelure bleuté agita du mieux qu'il pût ses bras pour empêcher son allié d'abattre le lusitanien en fuite._

 _Perturbé par l'acte de son Altesse et comprenant de justesse ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre, il finit par décocher la flèche... qui manqua de peu le cavalier. Il rouspéta discrètement pour la forme puis, délaissa la hauteur des remparts pour rejoindre son maître en contrebas. Quand à la personne précédemment nommé, elle soupira de son côté de soulagement... il n'avait pas abattu cette personne, il lui en était profondément reconnaissant._

* * *

 _Le Crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez, apportant les derniers rayons du soleil à la capitale Parse._ _A la limite de l'une des grandes grilles marquant l'entrée de la cité, le Prince Aichi, détrempé d'avoir pris un bain non désiré, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se sécher avec les serviettes que plusieurs soldats lui avait passé. Dans le même temps, le Général lui passait un savon, lui disant qu'il avait été imprudent, etc... mais bien sûr, même si le jeune garçon savait que c'était pour son bien et qu'effectivement, Kai avait raison, il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite... au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait bien fait d'agir ainsi. L'homme à son service finit se calmer et mettre fin à son discours avec une simple et dernière phrase, sur un ton profondément affecté :_

\- Je vous en supplie, faites attention à la prochaine fois.

 _Le bleuté fut surpris mais, néanmoins très touché par ce qu'il venait de dire et son visage prit quelques couleurs rosés tandis qu'un doux sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Heureux de l'attention que lui portait son général, il lui répondit alors avec douceur :_

\- Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir, je vous le promets.

 _Comme un pacte silencieux entre ces deux personnes, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un court instant avant de briser le contact et se dirigeaient tout deux vers les garnements responsables de cette prise d'otage._

 _Tout du long, Kai ne perdit pas des yeux le jeune prince et esquissa même un sourire discret quand le garçon ne donna aucune punition aux responsables de sa mésaventure... Aichi était trop bon. Cependant, c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez lui et il n'était pas le seul à approuver ce trait de caractère compatissant... déjà les enfants épargnés lui promettaient de devenir fort pour le protéger et faire allégeance à sa noble personne. Le prince ne le remarquait sûrement pas encore mais, il avait un don étrange pour rallier les gens à sa cause de par sa simple et innocente gentillesse naturelle._

 _A ce jour, le Prince Aichi n'était encore âgé de onze ans et ne connaissait pas les horreurs des champs de batailles._

* * *

 **(*)** Je pense que les armes étaient fait de ce matériau et pas encore d'acier mais, je ne peux rien vous confirmer donc, désolé si je me trompe à ce niveau là =x

Répartition des rôles:

 **Arslan** \- _Aichi Sendo_  
 **Daryun** \- _Kai Toshiki_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a bien plus pour le moment et je vous donner rendez-vous pour le chapitre 2 qui bougera sûrement plus... pour le moment, c'est qu'une entrée en matière, hi hi x'3

 **Kai :** …

 **Aichi :** J'ai un peu peur pour la suite...

 **Kai :** Elle te fait souffrir, je la tue.

 **Moi :** Déjà si tu me fais quelque chose, y aura pas de suite alors, chut ~  
Et Aichi-ototo, je te rassure avec moi, tu risques rien... je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal !  
(ou presque...)


	2. Chapitre II - Terre Ecarlate

Et hop ! Déjà le chapitre 2 ! Oui, je suis inspiré et motivé, ça se voit, je crois x'D  
(bon finalement, je l'avais commencé dès que j'ai fini le premier mais... je ne l'ai fini qu'aujourd'hui car, j'ai eu un empêchement par la suite pour le finir... désolé =x)  
Bref ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, voir plus que le premier même... on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet et c'est pas plus mal car, ça bougera plus maintenant, hé hé hé x'3

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

 **angicat :** Merci ! Oui, j'aime bien faire dans l'original, hé hé x'3  
Du coup, voici la suite, bonne lecture ^^

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Hahahahaha, tellement pour le « ou presque » lolx'D  
Mais je suis d'accord avec Tô-san, t'es pas mieux x'3  
Et là t'as le pharaon qui vient de se prendre un revers à 180°... Tsu, tu m'achèves x'DDD  
Oh mince, on t'as perdue ?

 **Judai :** Faut croire que oui.

 **Kai :** Pourquoi y a un perso de Yu-gi-oh qui se tape l'incruste ?

Parce que c'est mon chéri alors, chut toi =P

 **Aichi :** Ha ha ha ^-^'

Bon on va arrêter les âneries et voilà donc la suite donc... Bon appétit 8D

 **Sho :** Elle est pas net cette fille...

* * *

 **Chapitre Second - Terre Écarlate**

 _Il venait de sortir de la tente en compagnie de son oncle Gai, mi-agacé mi-coupable quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt. Il serra les dents. Heureusement, son oncle était intervenu à temps pour le sauver du courroux de Sa Majesté Koutei. Même s'il n'avait pas pu se faire entendre par l'Empereur, il était reconnaissant à son aîné pour avoir été là pour redresser la situation. Il ne le remercierait assez, malgré que son pressentiment vis à vis de la bataille à venir le tourmenter encore._

 _Il allait prendre congés du plus haut gradé quand celui-ci le retint. Il se stoppa alors et se tourna vers l'homme... qui semblait étrangement pensif. Celui-ci prit alors la parole d'un air grave, mirant d'un regard tout aussi insistant son neveu :_

\- Kai... que penses-tu du Prince Aichi ?

 _Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son oncle avec cette question. Toutefois, l'homme plus âgé ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre cette fois-ci et continua en lui demandant pour préciser sa question :_

\- Ressemble-t-il plus à sa Majesté Kotei ou bien à la Reine Yuri pour toi ?

 _A cet instant, le brun prit le temps de la réflexion avant de lâcher, quelque peu hésitant :_

\- Hum... je dirais plutôt à la Reine.

 _L'homme mûr lâcha un long soupir, sûrement plus pour lui-même que pour son neveu :_

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

 _Cependant, il ne laissa pas le temps au Général de poser ses propres questions qu'il braqua de nouveau son regard sur le plus jeune et lui lança de but en blanc :_

\- Kai, pourrais-tu jurer allégeance au Prince Aichi ?

 _Les pupilles émeraudes s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement puis, sans prendre même la peine d'y réfléchir d'avantage, lui répondit :_

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai juré allégeance à la famille royale et je...

 _Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car, Gai lui coupa la parole et d'une voix claire et concise, il reformula sa phrase :_

\- Allégeance au Prince en personne. Le pourrais-tu, Kai, mon neveu ?  
 _  
Il avait pris un air grave et le châtain comprit indirectement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui préoccupait son oncle mais, n'en dit rien. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant le visage affligé par le prince quelques minutes plutôt, alors que son père le congédiait sans la moindre considération pour sa personne. Ses lèvres se tordirent à ce souvenir... il n'aimait pas voir le prince dans cet état. Il aimait le voir joyeux, plein de vie et empli d'une innocence et d'une gentillesse rare de leurs jours. Il portait un profond respect envers le jeune bleuté et aussi une grande affection, dont il n'avait pas encore trouvé de mot qui puisse exprimer l'exactitude de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il se décontracta puis, en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, d'un regard sincère et déterminé, il lui répondit sur un ton sans retour :_

\- Je jure allégeance au Prince Aichi et le protégerais de ma vie, s'il le faut.

 _A ses mots et en voyant la flamme dans le regard de son filleul, Gai se sentit rassuré et murmura pour lui-même une fois dos à Kai :_

\- S'il peut t'avoir au moins toi de son côté...

 _Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais, cela se voyait sur son visage adouci que la réponse du général était tout ce qu'il avait espéré entendre._

 _Par la suite, ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur position dans la bataille à venir... sans savoir que cela serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient de leur vivant._

* * *

 _A peine quelques minutes étaient passés depuis le début de la bataille que le champ de bataille était devenu un véritable carnage. Les Lusitaniens avaient usés de stratèges et de nombreux soldats étaient tombés dans leurs atroces pièges. Aichi, dans les premières lignes du front, évita de peu de tomber comme tant d'autres dans une crevasse d'huile et vit impuissant, nombreux de ses alliés brûlaient vifs devant ses yeux._

 _Il entendait de nombreux cris. On lui demandait de reculer et de fuir mais, déjà des soldats adverses leur lançaient sans le moindre temps d'interruption, des flèches du haut de leurs tours de bois. Le jeune prince, à présent âgé de 14 ans, ne savait plus que faire. Devait-il vraiment prendre la fuite et laisser ses hommes derrière lui ? Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Comment leurs ennemis avaient pu les mettre dans une si mauvaise position dès le début du combat ? Le bleuté ne comprenait pas. Il avait peur, l'angoisse montait de plus en plus le long de ses veines et il avait du mal à réfléchir avec raison mais, une des premières pensées qu'il avait, c'était déjà qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas abandonner ceux qui étaient ses compagnons comme ça, même s'il les connaissaient à peine._

 _Le regard trouble, il vit les trois garçons qu'il avait sauvé quelques années auparavant s'avançaient vers lui, lui dirent de s'enfuir et qu'ils s'occupaient de ralentir leurs poursuivants. Le prince tenta de les arrêter mais, ils étaient déjà trop loin et voyant la réticence de leur altesse, un soldat l'accompagnant à dos de cheval, finit par prendre la décision à sa place. Il donna une forte claque à l'étalon du garçon, qui réagit immédiatement en détallant au loin. Aichi surpris, avait du se raccrocher fortement à son monture pour ne pas tomber. Il parcourut quelques mètres parmi les cris, les flammes, le bruits des sabots ou encore l'odeur forte du sang autour de lui._

 _Cependant, un soldat Lusitanien vint bientôt à sa rencontre. Il tenta tout d'abord de lui asséner des coups de lance, qu'il esquiva facilement puis, perdant patience, il s'en prit à la monture du prince. Transperçant impétueusement l'animal, celui-ci poussa un puissant cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer et dans le même coup, faisant tomber au sol le bleuté. Le regard plissé par les horreurs qu'il avait vu, il ne comptait pas pour autant se laisser tuer par le soldat. Ainsi Aichi dégaina son épée et para de nombreux coups avant de trancher le bout de la lance du soldat, de récupérer l'embout et de s'en servir à son tour sur l'étalon de son assaillant. L'homme le rejoint vite au sol, dégainant une nouvelle lame et en pestant contre le ''gamin'' puis, il s'élança férocement vers le garçon qui l'esquiva de peu, l'épée ne décrocha que le casque du prince qui atterrit au sol tandis que le soldat se fit perforer en pleine poitrine par l'épée adverse._

 _Il maugréa des insultes tout en jetant un regard des plus effrayants puis, son corps inerte retomba sur le prince encore sous le choc. Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer mais, l'homme s'était jeté sur sa lame et puis... après tout, en y repensant, c'était le soldat ou lui. Les yeux exorbités et le souffle court, il finit par repousser le cadavre sur le côté avec beaucoup de peine. Puis, il se plaça sur le côté pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait à une allure insoutenable, son souffle se bloquait presque dans ses poumons, ses traits fins étaient tirés par la terreur et l'angoisse. Une main resserrait au niveau de son cœur, il se déglutit fortement, se retenant de vomir puis, il se releva avec un équilibre précaire. Il enserra son bras gauche de sa main, y mettant toute la tension qui résidait actuellement dans son corps puis, il s'avança à petit pas vers une destination inconnu, observant avec peine et le regard vitreux autour de lui :_

\- PERE ! KAI ! GAI ! OLIVIER ! Quelqu'un...

 _S'écria-t-il de tout ses poumons, la panique lui broyant les tripes_ **(*)** _. Il expirait et inspirait difficilement tout en avançant presque à l'aveugle, son teint était très pale, la chevelure lâche et crasseuse, il suait à grosses gouttes et continuait d'avancer dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un. Et il le trouva... mais pas de la façon qu'il l'aurait souhaité._

 _Après de nombreuses minutes, le regard fatigué et perdu vers l'horizon, il arriva devant un corps... un être sans vie qu'il identifia comme l'un des garçons qui s'étaient élancés pour le protéger un peu plus tôt. Son visage se révulsa à cette vision. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à terre devant le cadavre avant de pousser un cri empli de désespoir et déchirant :_

\- QUELQU'UN !

* * *

 _De son côté, le général Kai, qui avait été reléguer aux troupes arrières après son affront face à l'Empereur, avait déjà saisi la situation. Il ne bougeait pas pour le moment, demandant juste aux soldats sous ses ordres de rester sur place et de garder la formation en attendant de nouvelles consignes. Peu après, son oncle vint à sa rencontre, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude, nota le brun :_

\- Kai ! As-tu vu le Prince Aichi ?

 _Le jeune homme releva un sourcil de surprise avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Il vit alors son ainé, se pincer le coin de la lèvres avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux :_

\- Il guidait l'avant garde... et depuis... ce carnage... nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui.

 _Le sang du général se glaça à ses paroles tandis qu'il resserrait nerveusement ses poings qui tenaient la sangle de sa monture. Gai était fort troublé par la situation et finit par lui demander d'aller chercher le prince, même si ce n'était pas dans les directives de l'Empereur, il s'inquiétait fortement du devenir du bleuté. Le général noir ne se fit pas prier à cette demande et s'élança sans autre formalité à la recherche de son cadet. A vrai dire, même si son oncle ne lui en avait pas fait la demande, il serait parti à sa recherche... il était bien trop précieux à ses yeux pour qu'il l'abandonne comme si de rien n'était derrière lui. Oui, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, surtout qu'il lui en avait fait la promesse ainsi qu'à son oncle. Il serra les dents alors que son cheval était toujours au galop et qu'il sondait le champ de bataille, tout en transperçant les soldats qui se mettaient sur son chemin au passage._

 ***Faites qu'il soit sauf.***

 _Fût sa dernière pensée alors, qu'il continua à éliminer la moindre gêne dans sa recherche d'Aichi._

* * *

 **(*)** Je vous annonce qu'en ce jour et en ce lieu... mes tripes ne se portent pas mieux que les siennes quand j'imagine la scène... TwwwwT

* * *

Répartition des rôles :

 **Arslan** \- _Aichi Sendo_

 **Daryun** \- _Kai Toshiki_

 **Andragoras** _\- Kenji_ _Mitsusada (Kotei)_

 **Tahamine** _– Yuri Usui_

 **Valphreze** _– Gai Usui_

 **Kishwahd** _\- Olivier Gaillard_

* * *

Tadadam ! Fin de chapitre ! =D

 **Kai :** Je vais la but** !  
 ***s'approche dangereusement de l'auteur***

Hiiiiiiiiii ! Dasukete (A l'aide!) ! Je suis une âme pure et innocente ! Pas taper !

 **Miwa :** A mon humble avis, il va pas faire que te taper s'il t'attrape, ha ha ha ^-^'  
* **rire gêné***

 **Kai : *craque les poings*  
*regard mauvais***

Arg ! J'invoque Aichi ! Sauve moi Ototo ! Toi seul en a la capacité ultime TAT

 **Aichi :** …

T'es fâché contre moi ? Mais j'y peux rien moi, c'est l'histoire !

 **Aichi :** Kai-kun * **se tourne vers lui** *  
Lui fait pas de mal... s'il te plait.  
* **yeux de biche et bouille adorable on** *

 **Kai :** * **se fige** *

 **Kotei :** Pourquoi je suis méchant ? T.T

Désolé... j'avais besoin d'un empereur et je voyais que toi pour le coup là... puis, dis toi qu'au moins, t'es avec Yuri =D

 **Kotei :** * **vire au rouge cramoisi*  
**  
Bon sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! 8D  
* **se barre** *


End file.
